Terrifying Knowledge
by Kristin4
Summary: A young woman stumbles onto information that could mean the loss of many live's, and the people behind it know she knows. She must race against the clock and hopes that Flack and the CSI Team can help her stop a deadly plot and arrest some bad guys quick.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not OWN CSI:NY, nor do I own the characters from that show that are in this story, like Danny, Lindsay, Mac, Don Flack, Hawkes, Stella and so forth, you know the characters that are actually on the show. I appeciate the creaters of that fine show coming up with those characters and this show, cause now I get to write a fan fic about it.

I do own my own characters, especially Alexa! She's all mine folks.

Now just a quick note... the story could start off slow, the first couple of chapters may not be super exciting but please before you make a judgment about the story, let me write and post a few chapters so that I can actually have a chance to get the story going! Please read and review and please please please, be NICE and only give Constructive Critiscm. Now if you have anything NEGATIVE to say, please **Do Not **do it in a review but send me a private message please. Like always, I hope you will give my story a chance and I hope I give you something worth reading.

Thanx, Kris

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Alexa was extremely nervous as she walked down the street towards her apartment building. She had the disc hidden in her jacket pocket, with the decoy disc in her purse. She knew that if they were going to attempt to take the disc, they would take her purse thinking she had left it in there, but she wasn't that stupid. She looked around her, jumping at every little noise and hoped that her across the hall neighbor was at home. Alexa knew her neighbor across the hallway in her apartment building was a New York Police Detective and that meant that he should be able to help her out. She could hear the heavy boots walking behind her, and it was clear that they were speeding up so they could overtake her before she got to her building. Alexa knew she needed to make it to her building and fast, she had a feeling if this person caught up to her, they weren't just going to go for the disc.

Alexa immediately took off at a run and made it to her building, her keys were already in her hand and she unlocked the door and made it inside, slamming the front door closed behind her as the person made it there. Alexa ran for the stairs and ran upstairs, she was praying that her neighbor was home, because that guy was already working on a way through that downstairs door.

When she made it to her floor she ran straight for her neighbors door and started knocking fast and hard on the door. If he wasn't home at all, then she was going to be in big trouble. She could hear movement inside the apartment and as she kept glancing towards the elevators and stairs, she was praying he opened the door before the man who was chasing her got to the floor. Suddenly as she raised her hand to knock again, the door flew open and she pushed her way into the apartment, noticing that he had his gun in his hand, good, he might need it.

"What the…" Don said as he looked at her.

"Hi, I am your neighbor, across the hall. I don't know if you remember me or anything. Look I work for a major company and I am not going into details about what it is that I do for a living, but I happened to come across some major illegal activities at work and now they want to kill me and some guy was chasing me just a few minutes ago and I am not sure how long before he gets to this floor, but luckily he should just go for my apartment." Alexa said, as she babbled like she always did when she was extremely scared and nervous.

"Whoa, calm down. Let's start with your name." Don said as he motioned for her to take a seat on the couch. If the guy went for her apartment, then he should have some time because he doubted that a professional would risk being caught to start breaking down other doors in the building looking for her.

"Alexa Jamieson." Alexa stated as she bounced her legs nervously.

"Well, Alexa, I am Detective Don Flack, I am guessing you knew I was a cop?" Don asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, that's why I came here." Alexa said. "Are you going to be able to help me out here?"

"I can try. Let me make a couple of phone calls, get some of my co-workers to come down here and we can go from there." Don said as he watched her take her jacket off.

* * *

><p>Don walked away from where he left her on the couch and went through his phone, looking for Mac's number and once he came across it, he hit the call button and waited for Mac to pick it up. Lt. Mac Taylor was someone he could trust to figure any crazy puzzle out and if there was some sort of evidence of a crime, then he trusted Mac to be able to find it or figure out what it meant.<p>

"Taylor…" The gruff voice answered on the other end.

"Mac it's me." Don said simply, waiting for Mac to come full awake.

"Flack? What's the matter?" Mac asked after a moment of complete silence.

"Someone showed up at my apartment, completely terrified. A young woman by the name of Alexa Jamieson. She says she works for a major company and came across some illegal activity and now someone wants her dead. She was pretty much knocking on my door like crazy, and she said someone was chasing her and she was sure that they were going to try and kill her or something. She's currently sitting on my couch, shaking. Can you come by and maybe call Danny and Lindsey to come along? Another female might be able to help calm her down." Don explained.

"No problem. Is the guy still a threat?" Mac asked, basically asking without saying the words, whether or not Don felt that a call into the police department for officers to hurry to the building might be in order.

"Don't know. If it's a pro, which it just might be, then he should just go for her apartment, which is across from mine, but if it's an amateur that thinks he should knock on doors looking for her, there could be a problem." Don admitted thinking about it.

"I will make sure to get myself down there as soon as possible and make a call to Danny to see if he and Lindsey can head down there. You gotta remember they have Lucy now, so if there is a threat then bringing the baby isn't going to happen and one of them are going to have to stay behind." Mac reminded him.

"True." Don said. "All right, see you when you get here."

"All right, bye." Mac said hanging up the phone.

Don walked into the living room and took a look at the woman sitting on his couch, and wondered if he had just been dragged into the middle of something really horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexa was now sitting surrounded by a group of police officers or crime scene people, whatever you felt like calling them. She had hoped that there wouldn't be this many people but she guessed that considering what she had said and what she had most likely looked like when she had arrived at this apartment, Don wasn't taking any chances with both her life and his own. She was wondering if she should be completely honest with them about everything, but she really didn't think that she could trust anyone fully until she knew more about them and what they would do to protect innocent people, she needed to know how honest they really were and whether they could be bought by the richest and nastiest criminals she had ever met.

"Alexa, this is a good friend of mine and the head of the crime lab out here, Mac Taylor." Don said as he handed her some hot tea. She was just glad to have something in her hands to keep her from ringing them together nervously.

Alexa was aware that they would believe her nervousness was from being chased by a gunman but that wasn't the case. She could tell that the latest female officer to show up was probably new to this team, but they seemed to accept her. She had heard that the two married members were here, saying something about her mother being here and able to watch their daughter. She felt bad that she dragged these people away from their homes and their families, but what she knew and what she had seen was bigger than anything they had probably ever worked, even worse, she knew that she was to blame for the danger a lot of innocent people were about to be in.

"Look there are some things you should know about me first. I can't tell you everything, mainly because I can't be sure I can fully trust you all just yet, but there are some things you can know. I graduated high school at an early age, I don't want to give you the main details so we can discuss that later, but the point is I was bored after that since I was too young to do much of anything and so I kept going to college. Having someone with my IQ and brains was good PR for them, so I got to go for free. They paid for everything, all my supplies and my books, even let me buy a laptop with their money. The degrees paid off, but it was my own smarts that got me the great jobs. I have been able to work for a lot of companies, but recently I have been working with the DOD and the FBI crime lab." Alexa said softly.

"I knew you looked familiar." The newer female said suddenly. "Sorry, my name is Jo and I think we might know each other. You worked for a lot of other crime labs, not because you couldn't hold a job but because you designed and created some major equipment that labs use and you were giving demonstrations on how to use it and installing the programs. You were looking for a permanent gig though, you wanted to be a field officer or something." Jo said, explaining everything to the people in the room.

"Correct. I was recently hired by the NYPD, and I will be working with you folks I guess. Not to worry, my salary is paid for by the feds because I will still have to contract out some work and stay on the DOD payroll, especially with the war on terrorism. In the end everything works out for everyone." Alexa said with a shrug. "I would work for the NYPD for free if I had to, but I don't think it would be allowed."

"So what seems to be the issue right now?" Don asked, realizing that there were a lot of things he didn't know about his neighbor, and apparently his newest co worker.

"Like I said, I work for a lot of important people, and it's the project I have been developing for the DOD that is causing this mess. Because I am here in New York, I can't work out of the normal Department of Defense labs and such, so they contract out a secure space for me. That secure space will end thanks to the deal that was made between the DOD and the NYPD, I will be allowed to use the crime lab to work on DOD projects after going over the projects with the Chief and I believe you Mr. Taylor." Alexa said, not wanting to make enemies already.

"Call me Mac. So your current workspace is rented out, and when they realized they were about to lose you and access to your work, they decided they needed a plan?" Mac asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I guess so. I can't give you details about my work without high level clearance, but I can tell you that if it fell into the wrong hands, it could be devastating and deadly. The problem is, they realized that I never left anything useful at that office, I am a genius and I know better than to trust anyone at all. They went to sell my work and only got a new computer game that I had been messing around with on my spare time, and even that isn't finished yet. I wasn't fully aware of the danger and what was going on until I went in and as I entered what was my current office, I could tell they had opened everything that was locked and then men with guns and masks came at me so I used another device of mine and escaped. I have been running and dodging them all day. I knew you wouldn't be home until tonight, and even then it would be a long shot because you could have been at a scene." Alexa said as she directed the last part directly at Don.

"You could have come into the station." Mac pointed out.

"That's just it, I couldn't because I saw the NYPD badge on at least three of the guys, and I had noticed some police officers following me, not all of them NYPD, but some were feds and so forth. These people are powerful and they can buy anyone, including feds and local cops. I walk into any police facility right now, I am dead woman and if my research is placed into a crime lab, it will be stolen and sold to the highest bidder. Right now, I can't go anywhere near a police facility and no federal agent or any other cops may know where I am. Your Chief knows I am not due to start work for another month, so I have until then to lie low and pray that this gets figured out, or there could be a war that will shock you like no other has ever been able to." Alexa said softly. She could tell that they weren't sure what to believe but it was well known that there were always cops that were on the take, and she had said that the badges were from different agencies, and she hoped that they believed her because if they didn't and they wrote a report or called someone about her, then not only was she dead, but most likely so were they.

"Why do I have feeling we are about to start on one of the most dangerous cases and journeys that I or any of us have ever been a part of?" Mac asked and then it was clear, they were going to need a plan, because it was just them against heavily armed, unseen men and women who were a danger not just to them and Alexa but to the United States and the State of New York especially.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alexa knew she should be trying to get some sleep, but there was no way that she could. She had refused to tell any of them just what her latest project was, and she knew it was frustrating for them, but if they were ever captured or interrogated, she couldn't be sure that they wouldn't break. She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep and so she left the spare bedroom and headed into the living room and saw Don sitting at on the couch, watching some late night horror movie.

"Hey." Alexa said softly, hoping she wouldn't startle him since he had his weapon sitting right in front of him.

"Can't sleep?" Don asked, arching an eyebrow as he smiled at her.

"No." Alexa said as she sat down next to him. "So you like the old fashioned horror movies?"

"I like all horror movies, but I like picking apart the old ones. It's weird seeing what they thought was scary back then compared to what we think is considered scary nowadays." Don said as he passed the popcorn bowl over to her. "Tomorrow night we are going to move to a safer location, under the cover of darkness though, so we aren't leaving this apartment all day during daylight." Don informed her when a commercial started.

"I am sorry I dragged you and your friends into this." Alexa said softly. "I didn't know where else to go, which is pretty sad if you really think about it." She winced and then she sighed. She was relying on people she didn't know and couldn't trust right away. She wasn't even sure why they were willing to help her, when they didn't know much about her.

* * *

><p>Mac looked over the notes he had made while talking to Alexa. He knew there had to be an answer somewhere in there but with so little information, there was no way he was going to know what to do at the moment. He was going to have to find a way to get her to trust him, or someone else on the team. She had gone to Don for help, that meant that a part of her must trust him to protect her, and Mac was only hoping that sooner, rather than later, Alexa would trust him and confide in him the information that she was holding in, the information that was clearly putting her life in danger. Mac knew that she was worried that if that project and the information she held fell into the wrong hands that it could cost the lives of millions of people, and that was enough incentive for everyone in the group to agree to find a way to work this case, on their own without the help of the equipment and staff of the NYPD.<p>

"I just hope I am making the right decision here." Mac said as he rubbed at the back of his neck and stared at the papers in front of him.

* * *

><p>Alexa was bored, and as she sat at the table and looked at the lunch that Don had made, she wondered if this was how her days were going to be until she figured out how to fix this and who was behind all of this. She and Don had been locked up inside his apartment alone together for hours and she was beginning to think that they were going to know a lot of personal things about each other before they were moved to the safe location, somewhere that she was also nervous about because she didn't have a clue where they were going to take her and she didn't know if she was making the right decision or if she was being really naïve and stupid in trusting these people.<p>

"Why won't you tell me anything about why these people would want to kill you so badly? You work for them technically and you are the person who builds a lot of their equipment and things, correct?" Don asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Correct." Alexa said softly as she tried to think of what would be safe to tell him and what wouldn't be.

"So killing you is going to take a lot of things away from them, are you sure it's people you have worked with and not a terrorist or some criminal who might want to get your hands on this stuff to hurt the United States?" Don asked her, as he tried to gauge exactly what he had gotten his friends and co workers into.

"Honestly, it could be anyone and that's why I don't know who to trust." Alexa said softly as she sighed and pushed her plate aside. "I don't know who wants to kill me and I honestly don't even know what project they are after."

"But any of your projects could have deadly results?" Don asked, needing to get as much information as he could, because if he didn't figure out who he should trust and whether or not he should allow the rest of the team to help on this or whether or not he should take Alexa and head off just the two of them.

"Correct." Alexa said nodding her head.

"Do you think that I should keep the rest of the team away?" Don asked her seriously.

Alexa wasn't sure what she should say, because she didn't know what his friends and co workers were like. She wasn't sure whether or not they could handle the dangerous situation but she knew that these were his friends and she hated that he was feeling anxious about putting them in such a bad situation. So she sighed and leaned back in her chair and said the only thing she could think of. "This is probably going to get a lot worse before it gets any better and it's going to be extremely dangerous, probably more dangerous than you can imagine and I don't know your co workers, only you can judge whether they should be involved in this or not."

* * *

><p>Don realized he was in a tough spot and now he had to decide whether or not it was going to be a good idea to keep the team involved and with them or whether or not he and Alexa should immediately leave before the others got there and head out and lie low on their own. It was a decision he knew was going to be hard and it was also going to be extremely important that he made it soon.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alexa could already tell that Don was worried about his team, he was pretty sure that his friends wouldn't just leave it be, he was pretty sure that they would be trying to solve this from their angle and possibly trying to track them down now. Don had informed her that they needed to live on cash as much as possible, and they were using burn phones to make any calls that needed to be made, so their personal phones couldn't be tracked at all. Alexa knew that Don didn't like the fact that he was doing this without his team and any back up from people that he knew.

"Are you sure you can handle doing this without any help from your people?" Alexa asked as she watched Don walk into the hotel room with the dinner that he had picked up. They were pretty much living on take out as they moved hotels or motels every once in a while, while Don looked over the files and things that Alexa gave him.

"Look, when I need their help, I will call Mac or leave him what they will need at a pickup location. Right now, I don't want to put our only assistance in severe danger, because when it comes down to it, we need their eyes fresh and unbiased and we need them healthy and out of danger for as long as possible." Don said as he set the cartons of Chinese food on the table in the small motel room that they had rented under an alias with cash.

"True. So what file would you like to review this time? What is it you want to question me about? All my notes are in those files, so I don't understand why you need to ask me questions." Alexa asked as she looked at the chopsticks and smiled at the sight of the plastic forks and spoons he set on the table, it was apparent he remembered her telling him she didn't know how to use the chopsticks.

"Nothing yet. I just want to continue going through this file that I started reading before I left the building." Don said as they started eating and he started to go through the file that was still open and sitting there.

* * *

><p>They were getting more and more frantic and angry. Alexa had something very important that they needed and they couldn't risk not getting it from her. She knew that they weren't just going to let her get away from them, that they weren't just going to allow her to walk away with something that important. The money that could be made from the product and the formula that she had put together, that money could do a lot of good for them and buy the things they all really wanted, keeping them in the good life. They were well aware that Alexa would never actually allow them to take full credit for something that she created and so they would have to end her life, just to be sure that she would never ever out them for what they had done. Alexa was too much of a goody too shoes to understand that sometimes it would be best to just look the other way, to be a good business woman. Alexa didn't know the first thing about keeping other people happy, and that was going to cost her, her life.<p>

They were trying to see who could be helping her out, and so far they had no leads. Alexa had not returned to her apartment, or apartment building any time in the last twenty four to forty eight hours. They weren't sure where she was hiding or who she was relying on to help her through this but she had to know it wouldn't be long until they found them out and got to them. They weren't going to just let this go, they couldn't just let this go and she had to show herself sooner or later.

"We may have a tip about where they could be and who she is working with." One of the newer people they had hired said, excitement lighting his eyes as he was apparently thinking there was going to be some sort of fight coming his way.

"Who?" The main leader asked as he arched an eyebrow at everyone in the room.

"Let's talk on the way to our latest sighting." The informant stated as he motioned for them to all follow him out of the building.

* * *

><p>Mac wasn't sure what was bothering him, but something was. He hadn't spoken to Don since before Don had decided to take Alexa on the run, and that had him worried. Mac started pacing in his office again and worried that it would be way too late before Don realized he needed some assistance and by the time he understood that he would need help, he would be in way too much trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>Alexa had a really bad feeling and she didn't know why. She had always gotten the bad feelings in her gut when she was close to being caught by the very people she feared. Alexa got up out of her seat and walked towards the window, glancing out of the blinds without moving the blinds, not wanting anyone to know that she was on to anyone being out there. She could feel Don's eyes on her back, and she could tell that he was curious about what was going through her mind.<p>

"What is it?" Don asked as he slowly got up.

"I think this place is burned." Alexa said softly.

"Impossible." Don said, but he was gathering everything so they could make a break for it.

"I don't think so. I used to think I could cover my tracks well, that no one would ever make me but somehow they always found me, no matter where I was and no matter who I pretended to be." Alexa said as she armed up with a weapon just as she watched Don check his own weapon.

"Are you sure about this?" Don asked her softly.

"Positive." Alexa said and they made a break out the door for their vehicle just as shots rang out.

The smell of blood and the yell of pain echoed in the air around everyone out there. There were screams as people ran, and no one knew who it was that was shot, but someone was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alexa was nervous, she didn't know what to do and Don was just as nervous. She looked over at all the blood that he had on him and she knew that she looked just as bad. The shots that had been fired had been way too close for comfort. Several different people had started shooting, and they were pretty sure most of that was supposed to be a distraction to keep them from seeing the ambush that was supposed to come in towards where they were staying. Luckily, Alexa had that feeling and they had already cleared their hotel room before the team made their way in. They had watched the door be kicked in and the windows explode and that was when Don had finally seen the horror that Alexa had been struggling to fight against, alone, for so long.

They had seen some victims get shot, some bystanders and one of them was a young child. Alexa and Don had been torn on what to do, but luckily there had been a doctor close by who was there on vacation who had been able to take care of the severely wounded until paramedics could get there. Alexa had used a jacket to cover any blood she had on her, so she could go and get first aid things from a store, mainly because she knew that neither Don nor herself had escaped unscathed.

Now they were sitting in an abandoned warehouse, knowing there were no security camera's that were operational and there was no one that checked on the place and no one to deal with. They had managed to find some hidden rooms and connecting hallways, and that meant that they would be hard to track. They had hidden the vehicle they were using, they had already disabled any and all tracking devices that were attached to it, and Alexa knew that they were going to have to find something else, and soon. Alexa knew they could access traffic camera's and track the license plate, which was why they had ditched the vehicle, well away from where they were actually staying, until they could get fresh plates for the vehicle. They knew that a car with no plates, would be just as easy to track as the one with their plates.

As they were about to ditch the car was when Alexa saw a vehicle like theirs, and switched the plates with theirs. It was a dangerous move, but as long as it was a registered vehicle and the owner didn't notice, they could use those plates for a while. Now they needed to assess and treat whatever injuries they had, because there was no way they could risk going to see any doctors.

* * *

><p>Mac was pacing the scene as he looked at the blood and the broken glass and shattered wood from the doors. He could tell what happened, but there was no sign of Don and Alexa, and he was pretty sure that they were the main targets. Mac looked over the room rental sign in, and he noticed an alias that Don had used before, and Mac knew why Don used that particular name, it was a message to him. Don only used that alias when he wanted Mac to know how dangerous or serious a particular situation is, and now that Mac realized what was going on, he was even more worried about his friend.<p>

Mac looked over and saw Danny finish processing the area where a young child had fallen after taking a bullet and he walked over to him.

"This is bad, isn't it Mac?" Danny asked him as he stood up and faced his boss.

"Yeah Danny it is. Whatever Alexa knows or has, it's something some very powerful and dangerous people really want. We need to find Don and Alexa and get them into protective custody, soon." Mac said, and the concern on his face must have alerted Danny to how serious this whole thing was, because there was no smile on his face and there were no jokes told at the scene.

"They are hurt." Danny whispered, letting Mac know something neither of them were going to put into the report and make known. They both know if they did that, it would help whoever was behind this, track them better.

"The area where their car was, had two types of blood. I collected the samples but I can't run them without someone knowing why, so I am going to log them as unknown samples and not put where they were found at." Mac said nodding his head slowly.

* * *

><p>Alexa was concerned about Don's injuries, but he shook his head every time she offered to call someone to check him out. She knew that he was aware of how dangerous it could get if she made any calls to anyone that was connected to him or to any of his friends or co-workers. Alexa was feeling extremely guilty as she stared at the multiple gunshot wounds and other injuries that Don had gotten, mainly when he had hit the ground trying to duck away from the shooting. Alexa also had a couple of gunshot wounds, but she also had some gashes from shattering glass slamming into her, cutting her forehead and arms.<p>

They both had lost a bit of blood, and she knew they were both going to be weak until they could regenerate their blood supply. When she had grabbed some first aid kits, she had also grabbed some main staples for food and drinks, and things they would need clothing wise and things to sleep on until they could heal up and be able to defend themselves better.

"I am so sorry that I got you into this whole mess." Alexa said, as she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, this isn't your fault. You are a good person and you are just trying to make sure that the bad people, don't get their hands on things that could hurt the innocent." Don said. He got up slowly with a wince and moved over to where she was sitting and pulled her into his arms, despite the fact that they were both hurt. "We are going to make sure we take them all down. This isn't going to go on like this forever."

Alexa wasn't as optimistic as he was, because she had been around this a lot longer, but she could only hope that with the extra help, something good could come out of this.

* * *

><p>"I am not letting anyone get away from me, soon I will have what I want and both of those dumb little…" The man trailed off and took a deep breath. "I will kill them."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alexa opened her eyes and forgot where she was for a moment. She smiled as she saw that Don was awake and had made coffee for the both of them, and then her smile fell away as she remembered that she had now dragged an innocent and very good man into the middle of something that was most likely going to get the both of them killed. Alexa hated the thought that she had now put a big bulls eye on the back of a detective because she just had to try and get help, knowing that there was no way anyone could save her now. The people behind all of this were just way too rich and way too powerful, and she knew there was no way to fight someone with all of that.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Don asked her softly.

"I am so sorry that I brought you into the middle of this. From what I can see so far you are a good man and a good cop and the last thing you need is to be in the middle of this. I am thinking that there might be a way for me to get them off your back." Alexa said softly. She knew that in order to get them to agree to let Don live and to leave him alone, hopefully forever, would be to make a deal with them. In the end she would end up dead, there was just no avoiding it, but she was hoping that the outcome would be more positive for the detective who didn't really know her but was willing to put his life on the line to help her.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, stop. I am not going anywhere and we are going to rely on my team back in the NYPD to do their jobs and find out how we can take these people down and to find the evidence we need, but they are going to need some help from you. Now I understand that you are worried about what you have, evidence wise and I know that you believe that keeping the information, the evidence and the names of those you know are involved, to yourself will help you in the long run, but we don't know that. My team needs something to go on, or else they are just going to be way behind and it will take too long for them to get what they need to help." Don said as he winced and lightly pressed against one of his gunshot wounds.

"I will give you a small piece at a time, but don't ask me to give everything up at once." Alexa finally agreed after a small amount of silence.

"Agreed." Don said nodding his head.

* * *

><p>Mac looked up as someone came into his office and dropped an envelope on his desk and then turned and left. Mac wasn't sure if he knew the man, but the package had to go through all of the scanners downstairs and all of the security protocols, so he knew it had to be somewhat safe. Shrugging he grabbed something to open it with and pulled out the piece of paper inside. He felt relieved to see that the letter was from Don, but then his relief turned to shock as he read what his friend had written. Don had made it clear that he would be sending him small bits and pieces of information and that if he needed to ask a question or communicate something, that he should have it ready to go for when the next messenger comes to drop off a letter. Don had gone on to give instructions for communicating and explained how Alexa planned to work and what information she would give up.<p>

Mac rushed out with the letter to go and see the team, they finally had their first clue and he hoped it was only the first in a line and he also hoped that at some point they might get some evidence that Alexa had collected to help them.

"What's that?" Danny asked when he saw his friend and boss rush into the lab.

"Our first clue." Mac said with a smile as he set the letter down and soon they were all working hard with the new angle.

* * *

><p>"Why do you think these men decided to break the law?" Don asked her as they helped each other change the bandages on their wounds from a couple of days before at the hotel.<p>

"I don't know much but I know money is always a factor. These men like hurting people, a lot. I remember thinking one day that I couldn't wait until they rotted in jail, and then I trusted the wrong people to help me and they tried to kill me. It wasn't long before I realized that money could buy anyone's loyalty and no matter who someone pays them to kill, a person who is normally a good kind person, can become a cold blooded killer, easily." Alexa said as she remembered the pain of the past betrayal.

"Are you saying they paid a cop to kill you?" Don asked her.

"I am saying that evidence started disappearing and bad things started happening, all of which led up to the event that nearly did take my life." Alexa said as she looked away from Don. "I remember when I was so naïve and I believed that I could actually make a difference and that I could make sure that everyone was equal and that the laws applied to everyone and that everyone had to pay the same price, no matter their skin color, or how wealthy and powerful they were. I wanted to make a difference and make sure that everyone was treated fairly, and it never happened." Alexa felt the tears fall and she got up quickly. "I got my best friend killed, and now I am going to get you killed."

"Hey, that's not true. Look, I know this is hard to believe, but you found the best people to help you with this and in the end we are going to be taking out the people who we can prove are involved and even more, we are going to make sure they go to a prison that won't treat them differently than anyone else."

* * *

><p>He was getting more and more annoyed as he realized that his teams had begun to fail. He knew that Alexa was smart but with a cop that wasn't as smart traveling with her, it was only a matter of time before one of them or both of them screwed up. He had always liked Alexa and that was why it was such a disappointment when she decided that she had to much integrity and too many morals to go along with the program. He had been shocked when he had learned what she had done, and even worse, he had hated to learn she had turned him into the cops, and not just him either. His contact had promised to clean up, and he had nearly gotten rid of all of the problem, until they learned how smart she really was. She had managed to avoid the death trap they had laid out, and even though evidence was destroyed in the evidence room, she had made sure that she had copies and that the original wasn't the one she gave to the cops. Alexa was slowly making his life miserable.<p>

"Sir, we got another one." His top guy came in with a scowl on his face.

Ever since Alexa had learned his plans, she had made sure to send him a little something after each altercation, a chess piece. It was almost like a sick game between the two of them at this point, but the chess piece was something he knew was a hidden taunt in itself. Alexa was making sure that he knew that she knew he was desperate for her to keep her mouth shut and to get rid of the evidence, and every time he failed to make sure she was permanently quiet, she sent him a new chess piece. But it wouldn't be long till one of them got a checkmate. He just knew that it had to be him.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note:

I know you all have to be so tired of me taking so long to update and I really do apologize for that. My health has really been taking a turn for the worse again and I am trying to find ways to be able to keep working.. I also honestly admit there are times when I get writers block and will have a chapter written but truly believe it sucks so badly that it would make you think I suck as a writer...

I may actually post a bad chapter or two at some point, but hopefully you will stick with me because I have decided to change the direction of this story and head in a new direction. I hope that it will appeal to you, and I also hope you will Read and Review, and please just give this story a chance, please. I promise the end of the story will make everything all worth it.

Kris

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Alexa was staring out the window of the new warehouse they had moved to. They rarely stayed in the same place for very long and it was starting to wear on them. Alexa had given up another piece of evidence and she hoped that this time they would get some answers from his people at crime lab, the people he was so sure were going to be able to save them and help put away the people that were really bad for them. Alexa looked over and saw Don studying some of the things she had allowed him to see, she knew he was confused, everything was in code. The only reason she had figured everything out, was because she was a genius and she had always loved solving hard puzzles and breaking codes. It had shocked so many people when she had solved several cases by breaking codes and even figuring out the patterns that no one else saw.

"If you figured this out, then I now understand just how smart you must be." Don said as he suddenly looked up and caught her eyes.

"Yeah, well at least you aren't looking at me like I am a super freak. I finished school a lot younger than most kids and started my college career at an even younger age than is normal. Because of all of that, I didn't have many friends." Alexa shrugged, because talking about friends made her think of the best friend who was now dead because of her.

"You said you felt guilty because you got your best friend killed, but you never talk about them. You haven't said a name or even if they were male or female or how long you knew each other. I know nothing about this person who you said was your best friend." Don said, as he talked softer than usual and tried to learn more about the woman he was quickly realizing was beginning to mean more to him than just a woman he was trying to protect, he realized he might be starting to have feelings for her, but he barely knew her and the little he did know, wasn't helping him to get to know who she was as a person.

Alexa looked down at the ground and slowly walked over to sit across from Don. After she had settled in she took a slow breath and slowly raised her head, knowing the pain and the hurt must be shining in her eyes. The pain she always felt when she thought of the one person she had always managed to count on to be there for her, the one person who had tried to desperately protect her when this had gone so bad.

"Alexa, this is important. If you keep it bottled inside you, it's only going to get harder and worse." Don said softly, he could feel the pain that was emanating off of her.

Alexa nodded her head slowly before she took a deep breath and decided it was time to talk about the one thing that had been haunting her for so long. "She was always there for me, from the day I first joined the school that scared me because I was too young to be in it. The older kids were picking on me, they knocked my books out of my hands, cut my hair, dumped paint on me, and so many other things. One day this girl jumped between me and these other kids and she just went off on them. When they tried to fight she took them down, it turned out she had been learning marshal arts since she was a very young child. She was much older than I was, but she quickly became my friend. I tutored her on any subject she needed help on and in return she was always there for me." Alexa said as she felt a few tears leak from her eyes. "When I first discovered everything that was going on, I was scared and unsure of what my next move should be. She convinced me to turn everything into the police department, even if I was a cop I needed to turn things over to our commanding officers and to start getting help to take these guys down. When things turned worse after doing that we came up with a plan to get me out of the city, but there was a trap, a plan to kill me put into place. They had placed a bomb on the boat that was going to secretly get me away from there. Something seemed off to me and I decided not to board the boat, but my friend, Ashlyn, well, she opted to board it and try and get to the FBI to get us help. She had some pretty high up contacts. I begged her not to, I told her something was wrong and I didn't think it was safe but she told me that it would be fine and she would bring me help. The boat exploded with her on board, not long after it had pulled away from the dock. I was injured in the blast and barely got out of there before anyone else showed up. I have never forgiven myself for that whole thing. She had no reason to be on that boat, no reason to do any of that, except to be there for me." Alexa said as she broke down and started sobbing.

Don moved and pulled her into his arms, rocking her and rubbing her back. The anger and pain he felt on her behalf shocked him, but he knew that she meant a lot to him and he could only imagine how it would feel to watch someone you thought was your only friends, get killed by a device meant to kill you. Don lightly kissed her temple and just held her as she cried.

* * *

><p>Mac knew the team was stumped. They were getting small clues from Alexa and Don, but they still felt like there were things that were being held back that should have been handed over right away. Mac sighed and wondered if he should put a tracker in the message he planned to send back to them when the next message came, if that would allow him to find them and then sit them down and tell them that they needed to allow everyone else to help protect them and that they needed all of the pieces right away to be able to do any good, but he knew if Alexa had been burned by dirty cops saying that they wanted to help in the past, then there was no chance she was just going to out and out trust the team, she wouldn't feel like she could afford it, and he couldn't blame her. For now he would go with her way, but he couldn't say how long that would be.<p>

* * *

><p>He had a new team in place, with a new highly trained assassin ready to finish off Alexa, in a very slow and painful way. It saddened him that she felt like she was too good to choose money over loyalty and morals. She really believed that as a cop she should be doing the right thing, the silly little girl had no idea what real life was like, only the rich survived in this world without being arrested for stupid little laws that shouldn't apply to them. Those with money knew how to get around laws, and he had learned the best way was to keep a lot of people on the payroll and know everything there was to know about anyone that was hired at the department. He had been stupid to allow the little girl to be hired at the department, but she had intrigued him and now because of all of that, he could be in more trouble than he could handle right now. Anymore bad publicity for him and his company could be very damaging, especially with his plan to run for public office. There were some pretty big plans, and this little creep felt like she had the right to ruin the plans that his people had been making for his entire life. He was proud of every decision he had ever made, even the ones that had gotten the most honest of cops killed because they refused to take the bribes that would have kept them well off and alive. Now he would need to get rid of the one cop who might have been smart enough to keep his company ahead of the others with her brilliant brain, it really was bad to get rid of all of those genes.<p>

"I have a better idea before we kill her." He said as he thought of a way to make sure he had the genius that was Alexa, but under his control.

"Sir?" His assistant asked, looking a bit confused.

"I'll tell you once I have talked to the person who will need to adjust their plans first. Alexa is going to wish she had just died once my new plan gets put into action. Anyone who could make me spend this much money hunting them down, deserves to suffer." He said as he frowned at the latest picture he had of her, he couldn't wait till she begged him.


End file.
